Felicia Nighy
Introduction Felicia is one of the main protagonists of Heroes and Hooligans. She moves into a dorm with several other characters and goes to school with them. In the beginning of the story Felicia appears to be at a restaurant with her family where she and her younger brother Matt competes in eating future biscuits, and on one of the notes it says that Felicia will meet an alien soon. Felicia is a sceptic of many things but secretly hopes that the premonition will come true. Felicia attends Ashworth, Academy of the Gifted, a school for people with abilities, magical or other. Personality and Traits Introverted and cynical at first glance, Felicia can seem to be hard to approach. In reality she is a warm person that cares intensely about others and her surroundings. She has no problem expressing herself, but not many actually understand her words. If processing feelings and expressing herself comes easy, it is harder for Felicia to understand her thoughts and to sort out her motives. Many are confused about how she somehow manages to be both warm and reserved simultaneously. Throughout the story we will encounter Felicia battling her feelings and thoughts about being viewed as the villain of the story and how she always believed herself to be the hero. She has never felt like she fits in and has often gotten stabbed in the back (This is the reason she has few current friends), Felicia is a very stubborn young woman, she doesn't like backing down from arguments and believes she is usually right. She loves going against the stream, but also wish she could be like everyone else at the same time. If there is a fight she won't back down and usually gets involved because she can't stand to see injustices be executed by people in power. Later in the book we will see how Felicia struggles with self-hatred and how it affects how she proceeds her relationship with Charlie. • MBTI would be INFJ with strong tendencies for logic because her whole family are feeling types, except her dad (ENTP). Physical Appearance Felicia is of average built and height. She is described as being "a hundred shades of chocolate" by Charlie once. That is before Felicia accidentally turns one of her eyes blue due to a shapeshifting accident after one of the APG operations. Many characters remember her by her long brown hair, if not by her mismatching eyes. Felicia is not fit, contrary popular belief at school. Felicia bites her nails and lips when she is nervous. She therefore likes to carry around black nailpolish and a mint chapstick to occupy herself when stressed or to cover up what she's done. Skills and Abilities Abilities Felicia was born with the ability to shapeshift into anything her mind could imagine. Her strong point is animals of varying kind and creatures. Humans and other gifted works as well but she cannot manifest the abilities of those people. Her abilities are limited to physical change only. Skills Breaking and Entering Basic lock picking, and basic knowledge and use of gemstone magick. Felicia also knows how to hot-wire cars with crystals/gemstones. Hacking Manipulation Biography Early Life Arrival at Ashworth Working with the APG Relationships Family Romantic Charlie Howell Friends Enemies Noir witch.jpg Felicia quiet.jpg Category:Characters